xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Borzo
Son of Zorbo "Wyrmslayer" Iceborn. Character Sheet Character Name: Borzo Iceborn Race: Silver Dragonborn Class & Level: Bard 1 Background: Folk Hero Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 14 (Studded Leather) Max HP: 10 Speed: 30 Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Saving Throws: Dexterity +4, Charisma +6 Damage Resistances: Cold Skills: Animal Handling +3, Deception +6, History +4, Persuasion +6, Survival +3 Passive Insight: 11 Passive Perception: 11 Armor & Shields: Light Armor Tools & Kits: Cook’s utensils, vehicles (land), drums, harmonicas, vocalization Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords Languages: Common, Draconic Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +5 Melee Finesse Bonus: +4 Ranged Attack Bonus: +4 Rapier. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 1d8 + 3 piercing damage. Hand Crossbow. Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 30/120 ft., 1 target. Hit: 1d6 + 2 piercing damage. Light, loading Spellcasting Spellcasting Ability: Charisma Spell Attack Bonus: +6 Spell Save DC: 14 Spells Known: Minor Illusion, Vicious Mockery, Charm Person, Feather Fall, Hideous Laughter, Sleep Action Melee Spell Attack name. Melee Spell Attack: +# to hit, reach # ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Action Ranged Spell Attack name. Ranged Spell Attack: +# to hit, range #/# ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Features & Traits Draconic Ancestry. You have Silver Draconic ancestry. Breath Weapon. You can use your action to exhale a 15 ft. cone of destructive energy. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your Draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 cold damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or Long Rest. Damage Resistance. You have Resistance to cold damage. Rustic Hospitality. Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. Bardic Inspiration. You can use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Your Bardic Inspiration die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d8 at 5th level, a d10 at 10th level, and a d12 at 15th level. Equipment Cooks' utensils, a shovel, an iron pot, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouc CP: SP: GP: 10 PP: Description When the heroes of town were called away, I led a militia to fight off an invading army. I am the youngest of four, and brother of three sisters. Personality Traits: I’m confident in my own abilities and do what I can to instill confidence in others. I get bored easily. When am I going to get on with my destiny? Ideals: Nothing and no one can steer me away from my higher calling. Bonds: I protect those who cannot protect themselves. Flaws: I’m convinced of the significance of my destiny, and blind to my shortcomings and the risk of failure. Relationships Zorbo: My father Zaibli: My mother Bozli: My oldest sister Zoblina: My second oldest sister Zizzi: My third oldest sister